


Not That Bad

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: The Joker and Miss E [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Alice knew how to heal herself The Joker was a bit rough... occasionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not uploading. I've been practicing for tests, Treasure Island and the Sound of Music.   
> I'm dedicated. ;)

Miss E was a gifted person. Always has and always will. She was hired by the Joker for his pleasure and her skills. She was his best henchgirl, she knew when not to cross the line or even get two inches to it, she always knew how to make Jack smile as well. She wasn't the best at making jokes but damn... she knew her way with words. Words just rolled down her mouth and formed the perfect sentence, especially to him. He loved her for her crazy ways, beautiful looks and intelligent brain. In his eyes she was the perfect woman and his guardian angel; someone watching out for him always.   
Anyway, domestic life for the pair was quite nice but rough and violent simultaneously. She was either used for his sexual pleasure/entertainment or sex toy, housewife or just an amazing punch bag. She was used to the spontaneous acts of violence to her body but as time grew on the acts of violence became more frequent. She never complained until Jack punched her prosthetic limb off. He was shocked when himself and Miss E when the leg vibrated which was indeed very aggravating. Jack dropped her leg and ran out of the room in shock whilst leaving the henchwench with tears down her face and on the floor with blood blooming her body. She was extremely pale when he left the room but as she was left to her own devices and in pain she eventually became dangerously white but by the time he came back she was on the floor in a pool of her own crimson blood.   
The question that was on his mind was... 'How is she still alive?'   
That was the day where the infamous Miss E developed her ability to survive any injury no matter how painful, bloody or vicious the conflict was. He stood in the doorway just watching her steady breaths as he knew by the way her small body was slowly moving up and down in a pattern. He stood there for a few moments just thinking of what he should do to help the bloodied soul. Whilst in the state of unconsciousness, Jack picked the young woman up and placed her on the bed they both shared. He reattached her prosthetic limb and cleaned up the blood that littered her body. He admitted that this was one of the worst beatings she had received, he didn't mean to. He couldn't control that anger and rage that was often released mainly on his most faithful servant but she wasn't just another servant.   
He would promise to try and not hurt her as much. He knew he couldn't keep that promise but he would indeed try.   
He couldn't, wouldn't and shouldn't kill her.   
He loved her too much.   
He said it.   
He   
Loved   
Her. 

 

And Alice loved him back...


End file.
